Sideways
by StellaMuffins
Summary: There are two sides to everything; opposites. Silver's was sideways. —SilverSoul; one-shot


**_He is very possessive of her..._**

His footsteps walked through the empty house for what seemed to be the fourth time in twelve minutes. He sighed loudly, running a gloved hand through his flaming red locks in annoyance. The male gritted his teeth with each passing second. Each passing second that she was gone, and not near him, was worrying him shitless. The redhead checked every possible space within the residence, and found nothing—nobody.

Silver pulled out his Pokégear once again, and skimmed through the call log. His free hand balled up in pent-up frustration as his metal irises sharpened at the declined calls. His throat emitted out an angered growl, as he once again hovered his thumb over onto the redial button, and pressed it eagerly. Staring down at the peculiar wooden design of her living room, Silver rose the device up, pressing it against his ear. "..."

One ring. Two rings. Declined.

He pursed his lips once his call had been manually redirected to her voice-mail.

_"Hi, it's Soul! You know what to do after the beep! Thanks, bye!" _

After that, the beep to start the message rang through his eardrums, only piling up his negative demeanor. Soul knew that Silver hated it when she didn't answer his call. What pissed him off above that, was the fact that _she was purposely_ directing his call over to voice-mail. And today was the day that they had made a specific rendezvous to go to the park. He, of course, showed up at the designated time, but she failed to show up, or even bother to notify him that she couldn't make it. It made Silver feel like an idiot.

The redhead wanted an answer as to why Soul didn't go and didn't notify him. So he went over to New Bark after four calls sent to voice-mail. Since her mother was out visiting a friend at Sinnoh for the summer, Silver had the permission to walk into their house as he pleased. He was—after all—Soul's boyfriend. He walked in, and noticed the house was empty. Silver was sure that Laura was gone... but Soul... She was also gone.

That realization instantly worried him to the bone. Of course, he was still upset, but now agonized as well. Where was she? Did she get hurt somewhere along the lines throughout the day? All of the negative scenarios kept drawing up in his mind, stressing him to no end. At this point, he was pacing back and forth, growling at her sweet voice recording. "Dammit..." Silver hissed, glaring at the gadget in his possession.

Before he could aim it at the wall to throw it, he froze once it started to ring. Surprised, he jolted from the loud ringing, and almost klutz out in dropping the device onto the wooden floor. Silver swiftly answered it, not bothering to check the caller ID, and growled. "Soul, what the f—"

His words failed to escape his mouth, getting caught up in his throat once a voice responded. "Well, well, well, Velesina..."

The redhead's anger shot out of his body. He furrowed his eyebrows together at this mysterious caller, tensing up significantly. His lips pursed into a tight line, scowling at the wall next to him. The voice was one that he did not recognize, yet they seemed to know who he was... "..."

Both ends of the line were quiet, not uttering a single peep; it only added more to the tension that was quickly growing. Finally, Silver decided to break the silence looming in a rude manner. "Who are you and how in the hell do you know wh—"

The masculine voice on the other end of the line let out an amused chuckle, not letting him finish. "That's too bad that Soul ditched out on your little date, huh."

The instant her name escaped from his mouth, he felt his blood boil. His hand balled up again as it rested against the wall. His body began to tremble out of fury. The redhead squared his jaw, starting to breathe a bit heavy. "Where is she..."

His chuckling grew to loud cackles. Silver could feel the teasing in his laughter, slowly driving him insane. To know that Soul was gone, and that she could possibly be in the hands of this person, was making him feel so many emotions. He felt anxious, worried, scared—but most of all, he felt fury. His mind bottled up even more scenarios. What if she was in his possession? What if he was forcing her to...

"Oh, don't you worry about that, Silver," the voice reassured with such confidence. "She's in my hold now. She's mine."

And then, there was a soft chuckle. The male's head hung down low, eyes closed. He slid his hand off the wall, now limped next to him. Shaking his head over and over again, his chuckling gradually grew into loud, sinister laughing. He shot his eyes open—his pupils dilated, and his gaze turned deranged. "Soul is yours, you say?" Silver sneered, fisting the wall again with brute force. "Yours?!

The voice didn't respond, a tad shocked by Silver's unusual response. Silver continued, his laughter dying down. His lips curved a demented smirk as he spoke. "You are wrong. Soul is not yours, she is _mine_. All fucking mine. And I swear it on my own life and Arceus, I will get her back because she_ belongs to me_." His panting grew louder with each spoken word that slipped out of his mouth. "Don't fuck with me, because I will find you, one way or another. I promise you that."

He hung up, and slid the phone into his pocket, dashing out of the house. Looks like he had someone to take care of.

* * *

**_He wouldn't be prepared for betrayal...  
_**

Heavy pants rang on throughout the secluded room, accompanied by throaty coughs. Silver could taste the metallic taste of blood in his mouth. His nose also caught the scent, hitting him like a sack of bricks the moment he became conscious. The red liquid oozed from his nose and the corner of his lips, only making the scent stronger. He leaned back to what he assumed was a wall, struggling to move. His fists pushed back against his lower back, making him growl at nothing in particular. Silver felt his wrists encircled in something rough—rope-like. Every time he'd try to pull his arms forward, the rope would tighten around his wrists. His head whipped around, hissing louder. Silver was as blind as a bat with the stupid blindfold over his eyes. The blindfold was tightly secured, wrapped around his eyes and made a perfect knot that rested on the back of his head. He couldn't move much, nor could he see...

The redheaded male froze once his ears caught the sounds of what appeared to be footsteps. His fists clenched behind him as he slowly inched his body back against the cold wall behind him. He stayed quiet, trying to recognize the faint voices that now accompanied the now louder footsteps. He bit his lower lip, his body curling up as the voices became clear. "..."

"He's all yours," a husky, male voice informed. "Anything else before I depart?"

Silver couldn't hear a response, but was sure that the question was answered as the male replied with, "Very well."

A door slammed shut. The redhead sat up at the echoed slam of the door.

Then, heels clacked across the floor, drawing close to the redhead. He stayed perfectly still, calming his breathing for now. His ears caught the clacks as if they finally reached him. They stopped.

"..."

His body jerked back once a pair of cold, tiny hands slid onto both sides of his face. He felt small thumbs on his lips, and they emitted out a loud growl as a response. From what he could feel, the hands were covered in some soft fabric—gloves. Notwithstanding the warning, the owner of the hands continued to caress Silver's face in a gentle manner. The redhead could not help but feel some sort of relaxation. Their touch was so familiar to him; it made him think of...

"Mn, Silvy... Still getting into trouble, eh?" Her sweet, soft voice reached his ears. His blood turned ice-cold. Lips parted in shock, he tensed up significantly, making the girl in front of him chuckle a bit.

Silver did not need to have the blindfold taken off his eyes in order to know who it was. Her voice was enough for him to figure her out.

He swallowed hard. "S-Soul..."

She pouted, standing up straight and pulling her hands away. "Aw, dammit, you figured me out too quick. Shame."

Suddenly, the blindfold pulled away from his eyes. He took a few moments to adjust to the light around him, squinting his eyes. When the locked on her, he felt his heart stop.

**R.**

The bloody, red letter that painted onto her chest was the first thing his silver irises captured. That stupid, hideous symbol that signifies what he hated the most on this cruel world. Rocket.

He gawked at her body, covered in nothing but charcoal black. From her knee-high boots, to her elbow-high gloves, her entire petite figure hugged in the tight uniform, flaunting her perfect body. To his surprise, her head was absent of the usual black hat, and pigtails. Instead, her hair pinned up into a high ponytail.

Soul's hazels caught him gawking, giggling at his state. "You like? I made sure to dress like this just for you!~" Her hands slid to her hips, and she bent down in front of his face.

Silver could barely process her words, for he was too shocked. All this time, all those months that he and the league wasted looking for the brunette, and this is were she was the whole time?! He felt his blood boil like a heap of scorching, hot flames. His eyebrows knitted together, finally tossing her a death glare. All that time worrying for her... all those sleepless nights...

All those days without her near him. Without her by his side.

"Soul..." he stammered quietly, his eyes flickering to her face with plodding movements. "What the fuck..." He felt weak. He felt scared. He felt betrayed, as if the whole world had crashed upon him with such hatred. The only being of his existence that mattered the most to him out of anything and anyone of the world... against him.

"Baby..." she cooed sweetly. He grunted once her petite body slipped onto his lap, purring sweetly. Her hands slipped into his hair continuously, knotting his long, red locks into her fingers. Straddling him, she pushed his body back onto the wall again, leaning in. She let their noses brush, their lips inches away from one another. His small pants hit her plump, pink lips, making her exhale gently. "I missed you..."

_'No...'_ His mind screamed at him to not give in. Her touch was something he craved at this point; he missed it oh so much. Her body pressed up against his own was already driving him insane. He let out a throaty growl, fists clenching as hard as he could, forcing himself to stay perfectly still.

He could feel her hands tracing across his body here and there, making him tingle in delight. He could feel her lips tracing and kissing his jawline, chin, cheeks, and forehead—everywhere but his lips. His last ounce of sanity was dripping away.

This Soul was not the same Soul that he had come to know. She was the complete opposite—the Soul he knew was nice, caring... Unlike her...

Silver lost it once she called out his name in the same tone that she would when she was happy. It made his heart ache, yearning for her. He dipped his head forward, panting. "..."

Soul smirked, wrapping her arms around his neck. Letting out a soft giggle, to his delight—and dismay—she finally let their lips brush. Unable to resist any longer, the redhead found himself kissing her back, closing his eyes shut in guilt. He sided with Team Rocket, that pathetic filth of an organization. He sided with his enemy.

He sided with _her_.

* * *

_**She seems to love it when he lies to her...**_

Her hazel eyes closed shut as she snuggled into the pillow in utter bliss. Soul gently tugged the covers her over petite, bare body, curling up on the messy bed. Her chestnut hair was a complete, tangled mess, sticking out here and there. Her swollen, pink lips parted, letting out a small, weak sigh.

She felt movement next to her, and she fluttered her eyelids open. All her dazed eyes could catch were his familiar, flaming red locks. Without thinking, she started to giggle at how silly the redhead looked with his messy hair out here and there. He looked childish.

Silver then sat up, stretching onto the space next to her. He eyed the girl beside him, and scoffed. "You were late again, don't think I didn't notice."

"I know I was, Silvy," she chirped, covering her face with the bedsheets, flustered. "But this was not a rendezvous; it was a last minute call from ya."

Soul didn't know how their relationship had come to this. She would seem that this was the result of an accident on her part. She would usually be the one to call him and tell him to meet her at some place for a battle. And as promised, Silver would be waiting for her at said place. Sometimes he would be the one to call her, instead, and Soul would meet up where ever he said. They would battle, then part ways—usually.

But then, one day, he did not let her part from him.

He had shown her that there was more to their get together than just Pokémon battling. Eventually, they were calling each other over more frequently. They were nothing but teenagers; almost adults. And like adults, they too, have needs to satisfy. They agreed on a no strings attached sexual relationship.

She was warned once by her mother before she left out to venture the Pokémon world about her intimacy; and that she should be careful.

Physically, Soul was taking care of herself. Emotionally, not so well.

The brunette found out that she wanted more to him than just sex; she wanted a relationship with him.

She snapped from her thoughts when she heard movement. The petite brunette cursed to herself quietly for dozing off about her feelings once again. Her eyes darted over, only to see Silver dressing up again. Her lips curved a sad frown, hands on her lap. She wanted to tell him about how her feelings towards him. She wanted what every girl wanted in a perfect relationship. To love him with all her heart, open arms.

"S-Silver..." Soul peeped out in a quiet, weak voice.

He zipped up his zipper, and was toying with his gloves when he heard her small voice call out his name. "..." He visibly hesitated, and turned to her with darkened, metal eyes. He already knew what she was going to ask for; they always did this before he departed. Slowly, he walked back next to her, and sat back down on the bed, sighing quietly. "I'm leaving, Soul."

He grunted once he felt pressure next to him, closing his eyes. The brunette crawled on next to him, wrapping her arms around his torso from the side, burying her face into the leather material of his jacket. Her hands balled up his jacket, and let a shaky whimper escape her mouth. "S-Silver... p-please, tell me one more time..." She closed her eyes shut, feeling her chest growing heavy. "Lie to me again..." she finally whispered after a small pause.

She felt one of his arms loop around her. "Mn..." This was what she was waiting for all day. His lips pressed against her forehead, giving her a tiny kiss. He held her in a small embrace for a few moments, then parted his lips, moving against her ear. "Lie to me..." she repeated, impatient.

_"I love you."_

* * *

**A/N: B-day gift for my bby girl on dA asjksfdkjo -3- ow this hurt ;u;  
**


End file.
